Mine
by Jacovy
Summary: She's gorgeous, she's hot, beautiful. I'm just a nerd, in love. Crazy, typical girl. I'm nerdy, geeky, smart, but most importantly, yours. GajeelXLevy The storys better than the summary. Please read :P
1. Chapter 1

Levy flipped the pages of her books, in her home at Fairy Hills. She got up and dusted her blue skirt, as something popped in her mind.

_Gajeel Redfox_

She blushed at the thought when the guild members kept on saying it was her. She bit her lip. Well, _used to_. There had been another guild member. People said that Gajeel had the hots for her. It was almost true. She just didn't want to believe it. She was beautiful, yeah. But still. He had been spending less and less time with her, and more and more time with the new girl. That made her jealous.

"Levy-san!" Juvia called from behind her door. "Are you coming with us?" Juvia asked, with Erza, and Bisca, and Lucy, heading for the guild.

"I'll just stay a little longer," sighed Levy.

"Okay." Lucy said, slowly. "If you're sure." Lucy added quickly. Levy heard their footsteps going fainter, and fainter by the second.

Levy got up and put the book back on the shelf. She tried looking for another good book, something to clear things off of her mind.

_Gajeel Redfox_

He popped up in her mind again.

"Arghhhhh!" Levy shook her head in frustration. She wasn't supposed to think of these things! But he just kept coming back to her.

After 30 minutes later of trying to read her book, she muttered "Maybe it's time to go to the guild." She said, quietly to herself.

She walked quietly out the door. Yeah, she liked him. So what? He almost admitted he liked her too. She was sure of it. And those looks, and the attention he gave her, it was so warming. Before _she _came. Now, he was putting his arm around her waist and everything. People was so amazed. Gajeel, out of all the people? And her? He actually opened up to her. And people thought it was Levy, that he was going to open up to.

She laughed evilly thinking about the topic, crying a little. It was almost like they were _official_.

Whenever people mentioned that they thought Levy would, Levy would just laugh fakely along with them. Crying of humiliation inside. It's like she had been rejected. She clenched her fists. It was because of _her_, because of _him_.

She looked back up, her head led high, but the vision was blurry. But not blurry enough to see Gajeel and the new girl, holding hands and walking together.

"Gajeel?" Her sweet charming voice asked him.

"Yea?" He answered.

"Do you like me? As in love?" She asked, sweetly.

**Jazzi: And that's it. Please read and review, I mean it! Please.**

**Levy: Why do I have to be like this?**

**Gajeel: You know you love me**

**Levy: *blush* Eeeek!**

**Jazzi: Stop it you two love birds!**

**Happy: Please read and review!**


	2. Jealousy

Levy widened her eyes as she saw Gajeel stop. _No,_ thought Levy. She held backs tears and bit her lip. She ran to an aisle, her hands clenched in fists. Why did Gajeel have to do this to her? Why? Why? Why?

She ran to the corner and huddled her legs up, not caring what would happen to her right now. She didn't care if she got caught by a bunch of gangsters. Let her be. Let her get raped or something. Gajeel wouldn't care. He would have. If she didn't come. He'd be probably be mesmerized in her spell, and her taking him away 24/7, he probably won't even hear the news if Levy had been captured.

She sniffed her tears up that started welling again. She can't cry! She had to be strong! She used her mustard yellow sweater to wipe up the tears. Who cared if Gajeel wasn't with her? Who cares? She still had Jet and Droy…right? Most of the guild had fell for her charms.

She stomped her way to the guild. She had this ugly not like Levy sneer on her face that looked like she was going to get revenge.

"What happened, Levy?" Lucy asked, concerened.

"Nothing's wrong, Lu-chan." Levy smiled, fakely.

"If you say so." Lucy said, slowly, like she always does.

Levy walked over to Jet and Droy, smiling like Levy. Only this time it was fake and no one could see it.

"Yo, what's up, Levy?" Jet smiled and waved her way, pushing the tall orange hat on his head back.

""Hello, Levy!" Droy grinned like a idiot.

"Ohayo, minna!" Levy called and closed her eyes into a happy smile. She eyed at Gajeel, and the new girl. A wave of jealousy hit her. She wondered what he said.

_Snap out of it, Levy. Of course he said yes! Why would he like shuch a dumb person like you?_ Levy thought, and nodded her head in agreement. Why would he like her? She was pahetic and stupid.  
>She then smirked at a idea that popped up in her head five minutes later. She hugged Jet really tight and faked blushed, when Gajeel was looking at her. He narrowed his eyes. Levy saw that on the corner of her eye. She smirked. <em>Sorry, Jet, Droy<em>, Levy thought. _I'm going to have to use you to make Gajeel jealous and see what he thinks of the pain I'm feeling._ Levy thought, growling. How dare he do that to her!

She looked at him again to see that he was looking at her too.

Oh boy.

You see what they were communicating was;

Levy: Let's have a jealousy war!

Gajeel: Heck yeah!

That's what they were saying. 

**Levy: Please read and review!**

**Gajeel: Bah**

**Erza: *Hits Gajeel***

**Jazzi: Thank you, Erza-chan!**

**All: Read and Review, please!**


	3. Sennia

"Hmm." Levy scanned the job list. She was going to pick a hard job so she could show Gajeel she was better off without him, and was better than his Ms. Perfect.

'Escort a millionaire to Mongolia safely. 2,000,000 jewels.' Levy widened her eyes. This was a awesome job! She tore the paper off when she almost bumped into Gajeel's 'girlfriend'.

"Sorry," Levy said, between gritted teeth. She stalked off when someone pulled her wrist.

"Wait, shorty." she heard a familiar voice say. She bit her lip.

_SHUT UP, LEVY! Don't let them see they got to you!_ She thought.

She turned around. "Yes?" she asked, sweetly.

"Can I see your job request?" the girl (**let's just call her Haruna**) asked. Levy blinked.

_They were going to choose this? Ha! Serves them right! Now I got the job, they can't get it now!_ Levy thought. Then she smiled. They can't take it away from her now.

She handed Haruna her job request and did everything in her power to raise her eye brow.

"Gajeel! This was the one we wanted," Haruna whispered to Gajeel, but Levy heard it.

"Shrimp, are you sure you can handle this?" Gajeel asked, almost discouragingly.

"Yes," Levy said, resisting the urge to yell.

Gajeel looked at Haruna.

"Well I think we can protect this man be-" Gajeel started but then Haruna squeeze his hand.

"That's okay. We can always pick another one. It's not time for my weekly pay anyways." Haruna smiled kindly.

"But-" Gajeel protested, but then, Haruna gave him the evil eye.

"Be careful." Gajeel grumbled. They turned around and left, while Levy glared at him, her eyes almost wanting to hurt someone.

"Mirajane-san!" Levy called, back to her sweet mode.

"Yes, Levy-chan?" Mira asked.

"Can I do this job?"she asked.

Mira looked at the request. "Are you sure you can do this alone, Levy-chan?" Mira asked, worryingly. Levy wanted to scream. Why did everyone think she was so weak?

_I'll show them!_ Inner Levy screamed.

"I can." Levy said, calmly.

"Are you sure? What about Jet and Droy?"

"Mission."

"Gajeel?"

Levy hesitated. Maybe she could ask Gajeel, bond with him, and leave Haruna alone. She almost laughed. The first step is hard to complete. Gajeel wouldn't leave Haruna's side ever since she almost got a serious injury in a mission. The second was even harder. Bond with him? Ha!

"Haruna." Levy plainly stated.

"Okay." Mira said, unsure, but stamped the mission in the book.

"Thanks, Mirajane-san." Levy ran off to Fairy Hills to pack up.

_Why doesn't anyone believe me?_ she thought.

She stuffed a book in her back pack and went off to the train station to Sennia, the place where the millionaire lived. Apparently, his name was Kare Akari, along with his wife, Akian Senriou Akari.

Little did she know, that she should have left the job for Gajeel because she was in serious trouble.

**Sorry for a crappy chapter and not updating soon. I really need to finish this story now XP**


End file.
